


He Tried, He Really Did (And It Was Appreciated)

by TehLastUnicron



Series: Sweet Slices Of Life [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Otayuri at the end, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Gen, Long Haired Victor Nikiforov, Mama Victor, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, Podium Family, Yura is their son, awkward Dad Yuuri, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLastUnicron/pseuds/TehLastUnicron
Summary: “I need Mama,” Yuri said in a wobbly little voice. Oh, but this was embarrassing. (Omegaverse podium family fic in which Dad Yuuri tries his best but is awkward as hell)





	He Tried, He Really Did (And It Was Appreciated)

(ugh... so hot)  
  
That was the first thing Yuri noticed as he began to awaken, even before the tickling sensation of long hair brushed his face and the scent of mangoes and roses drifted to his nostrils. He felt like he was absolutely burning, and the hand that touched his cheek was welcomingly cold… under normal circumstances the boy would bat the hand away from his cheek and huff before sitting up to hug his mother (gotta pretend to hate being fussed over, you know, to keep up appearances). But right now, in addition to being hot, he also felt heavy and sluggish, so he just lay still and tried to open his eyes.  
  
“Yura, malysh, wake up-“ Victor paused in midsentence and as Yuri forced his eyelids open (god, but they felt heavy) he noticed that the silver haired omega was frowning. “Yurochka, are you not feeling well?”  
  
“I dunno, I just woke up,” he tried to put a little bite into his voice as he pushed his elbows into the mattress and heaved himself into a sitting position, sighing as the elder leaned in closer.  
  
“You feel warm,” Victor commented after pressing his lips to Yuri’s forehead- “Mama’s thermometer”, he always called it. “Do you feel sick at all anywhere else?”  
  
“No,” Yuri muttered, shoving his duvet all the way to the floor (ugh, get it off) before slumping against his mama’s shoulder. “Just tired… and I feel hot too. Did Dad turn the furnace up? He always likes to bake us alive just because he can’t handle the cold.”  
  
Victor chuckled a bit ruefully. “Not this time, although he wanted to,” he replied. “I made him put on a sweater instead. Are you hungry? Breakfast is ready.”  
  
Yuri nodded and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He watched for a moment as his mother departed the room, long silver hair swinging in its ponytail as he went. “I hope I’m not getting sick,” he grumbled to his cat as he heaved himself to his feet and trudged to the bathroom before shuffling down the stairs to the kitchen (the hike of a lifetime).  
  
“Good morning, Tiger,” his dad addressed him cheerfully as he slumped into a seat. “Up and at ‘em, we have a big day at the rink today.” Yuri managed a small smile when he looked up and noticed that Dad’s glasses were all fogged up from the hot food on the stove.  
  
“Your glasses, Dad,” he said quietly and Yuuri laughed as he removed them to wipe them on the hem of his apron.  
  
“Yep, I need wipers for these things… say, Tiger, are you feeling alright? Your cheeks are awfully flushed…” the Japanese alpha laid aside his spatula and approached his son in concern.  
  
“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I don’t think I’m sick… I don’t want to be sick….” at that moment Victor entered the kitchen and Yuuri turned to face him.  
  
“Vitya, I don’t think Yuri should go to the rink today… he doesn’t look well, there’s a nasty flu going around and he needs to rest if he’s not well-“  
  
“Uuugghh, I’m fine,” Yuri scoffed, reversing his opinion from earlier. “I’m just a little bit tired and it’s too hot in this house! I don’t want to stay home today!” He sat up straighter and grabbed the glass of milk Mama had placed in front of him, chugging it quickly (mmmmmm so cold).  
  
“Yura, sweetheart,” Mama replied in a placating tone, “if you’re just getting sick, then staying home and resting will help-“ he leaned over and cupped a hand under the boy’s chin. “Then you can get back on the ice faster.”  
  
“Mama…” the blond whined as he waved his hands around. “I’m fine…” he was so caught up in protesting that he didn’t even notice his mother leaning in and sniffing him a little bit, brow furrowed.  
  
“You need to stay home today, malysh,” Victor said firmly as he stood up straight. “I’ll stay with you.”  
  
“Vitya, you need to go to the rink,” Yuuri suddenly put in. “Your skaters need you. I’ll stay home with Yuri, it’s not a problem at all.”  
  
“No, I’ll stay home,” Victor replied. “You’re fully capable of handling coaching duties today. Or… maybe I can get Chris to come stay with him. I’ll call him-“  
  
“No, Chris has a new baby and if whatever Yura has is contagious it doesn’t need to spread to his family,” Yuuri responded. “Besides, everyone knows that your skaters want you to coach them. I’m just there to help.” While it was true that Yuuri Katsuki had indeed had a solid competitive figure skating career, it had been Victor Nikiforov who had been legendary, a hero for skaters the world over and the most successful omega athlete in history. “You go, I’ll stay home. I’m more than capable of taking care of our boy.”  
  
Yuri groaned loudly. “I don’t need anyone to stay home with me! In fact, I don’t need to stay home!”  
  
“Why don’t you go lie down, Tiger?” Yuuri sighed as Victor frowned yet again, this time more deeply. Yuri sighed forcefully as if to show his parents what he thought of them at the moment but obediently stood up and shuffled for the stairs. As he left, he heard his mother and father quietly going back and forth.  
  
“I really think I should stay home, Yuuri-“  
  
”Nah, I got this, Vitya. You go on to the rink…” the voices faded to a dull hum as Yuri flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
A few hours later, Yuri woke up again, and… oh god, was he wet?! Had he wet himself?! (he’s too old for this). He jumped out of his bed in disgust- and realized that he was still getting wet and it was coming from much lower than he’d expect it to. Not only that but he was hot, his head pounded and his stomach was cramping terribly. Was this the thing they’d talked about in health and anatomy class earlier this year? Was that happening now (he needs Mama and quickly)?  
  
Shuffling with tiny steps to the bathroom, the blond grabbed a towel and fashioned himself a makeshift diaper (so gross… so very gross) before mincing slowly down the stairs to find his mother (hope he’s home). “Mama?” Yuri called tentatively as he waddled into the kitchen. “Mama?”  
  
“He’s not home yet, buddy,” his dad’s voice replied as he came into the kitchen from the direction of the laundry room. “What’s up? You okay-“ he stopped short at the sight of his red-cheeked, pinch-faced son wrapped in a towel diaper.  
  
“I need Mama,” Yuri said in a wobbly little voice. Oh, but this was embarrassing. Here he was with his first heat and- “Is he coming home soon? I need him… I think I’m-“  
  
“Oh-“ a sudden realization crossed Yuuri’s face and he too reddened with embarrassment. “Oh… okay, I’ll call him.” The elder grabbed his phone and quickly dialed as Yuri shuffled to the bathroom to sit on the toilet (it just won’t stop leaking! gross!) Through the door, he heard his father’s voice as his mother answered the phone.  
  
“Vitya,” Yuuri barked in that tone he used when he was anxious, embarrassed, or both. “When will you be home? Soon, I hope?”  
  
“I’m at the bank right now, and then I need to go to the skate shop and pickup all our skates that we got sharpened, the traffic is terrible so… forty five minutes? An hour?” The tinny sound of Mama’s voice over speaker echoed enough that Yuri could hear what he was saying.  
  
“Um… can you get home faster? Yura needs you,” Dad said awkwardly. “He… our baby isn’t a little boy anymore, Vitya.”  
  
“Ah. I had a feeling this morning, that was why I offered to stay home with him, or have Chris come over,” the omega chuckled a little. “He smelled a little different and my gut told me something was about to happen.”  
  
“What do I need to do? Does he need to go to the doctor or something?” the alpha asked anxiously. “Does he need, like… omega medicine or something? What about the… omega stuff-“  
  
Yuri at the moment had zoned out and wasn’t hearing the full exchange between his parents, although he caught a few words here and there:  
  
“…call Chris?”  
  
“No, I can… tell me what he needs and I’ll….”  
  
“…under the sink… on the box… paracetamol, give him two…”  
  
“Okay, I found it, now….”  
  
“…clean blankets and other soft things….”  
  
“Do you think he’d like some ice cream?”  
  
“…ask… I’ll skip the skate… home soon-“ Yuri heard his dad rummaging around in the bedroom down the hall and in a few minutes footsteps approached, along with the familiar scent of sandalwood and rain.  
  
“Tiger… Mama will be home soon,” he said softly. “I’m going to sit some stuff outside the door for you, Mama says there are instructions on how to use them. I got the sheets off your bed to wash and if you’ll pass your other clothes out here I’ll wash them too… I have a clean shirt and shorts out here as well.”  
  
“Thanks, Dad,” Yuri mumbled sheepishly as he waddled to the door to pick up all the items his dad had left for him.  
  
After he’d showered, washed himself thoroughly with the special soap that had been left outside the door (at least it feels a little cleaner) and put on one of the pads in the box that was also outside the door (feels like a diaper but but it’s better than being wet), Yuri rolled up his wet clothes in the towel and shuffled back downstairs to the laundry room where his dad waited for him. “Here, Dad,” he held out the bundle, looking away as he did so.  
  
“Are you feeling okay, buddy?” Yuuri’s face was still a little red but now he looked less embarrassed and more concerned. “Can I do anything else for you?” Yuri shook his head as he watched the elder drop the clothes into the washing machine.  
  
“I’m just going to go lie down for a while,” he mumbled. Dad nodded and turned around to flip the washer on… at that moment, Yuri stepped forward and threw his arms around his dad, hugging him tightly.  
  
“Thank you,” he whispered. Dad turned around and returned the hug with an equally tight one of his own.  
  
“You’re welcome, Tiger. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Dad.”  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
(Memories are so sweet)  
  
  
Many years later……  
  
  
  
Yuri exhaled quietly as he stood in line at the bank. There was only one teller at the counter and it was very busy. A man behind him was muttering about the terrible service and in front of him a young mother tried to soothe her screeching toddler. Today had been very busy but fortunately uneventful thus far and to be honest, Yuri didn’t mind standing here for a minute. (it’s a nice breather)  
  
He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice at first his phone ringing… he grinned as he glanced at the screen and read the caller ID. “Hey, babe,” he greeted his husband. “What’s up.”  
  
“Hey, Yura…” Otabek’s deep voice rumbled through the phone. He sounded a little distressed-  
  
“Something wrong, Beka?” Yuri inquired. “Everyone okay at home?”  
  
“Um… well… Mama, Denis wants to know when you’ll be home….”

**Author's Note:**

> The parentheses are Yuri’s thoughts  
> Guest appearances by Omega Chris and Alpha Beka (poor awkward Dad Beka lol)  
> Long haired Victor I love him ok  
> Chris with a baby bc I like the idea of him being a mom too (and a good one)  
> In this universe Denis Ten exists and Beka always looked up to him so they named his and Yuri’s first kid after him  
> TMI time with Lola- when I got my period the first time my mom was away at a work thing and my poor dad had to help me and he was so embarrassed like Yuuri but he tried so hard to help me lol I love u dad- he called my mom’s work in a panic to talk to her and asked if I needed to go to the doctor so that’s where I got the inspiration for akward but well meaning alpha dad Yuuri trying to help his poor omega kid  
> He was so upset that my mom asked if he wanted her to call my aunt poor guy  
> We made it through tho lol  
> Anyway


End file.
